


Silence Is All You Hear

by krunchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krunchy/pseuds/krunchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is so much like it was back there, when you prayed every night, never giving up hope to get an answer and never receiving a response."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is All You Hear

Blood.  
  
There’s blood running from his right eye as you look at him.

There are words coming from his mouth, but they make no sense. Not really.

For all his claims that his brother is a traitor, his fingers clutch much too tightly onto the dead body in his arms. His gaze won’t meet yours and that’s what worries you the most. Because that’s never a good sign. Something’s off. You can feel it and you know that Sam can as well.   
  
“CAS!”, you shout, but it’s too late, he’s already gone. All that’s left is a feeling as if someone is pressing all the air from your lungs. He’s gone. Again. He left you. Again.  
  
 And it scares you.

* * *

Sam thinks the angels did something to him, but you’re not so sure. All of this reminds you far too much of the last time you had this feeling and it ended with you having to watch his vessel exploding in a lake.

You try to push all thoughts about it away. There’s no proof yet that it’s happening again. He’s your friend. And he’s so much more than that.

Still, something’s not right.

And it scares you.

* * *

“Anything from Cas?”,  you ask, trying to keep the hope out of your voice, to sound as casual as possible.   
  
You can see the confusion in your brother’s eyes, because you’re usually the one who gets a response rather than him.  
  
 “No, not a peep.” Of course not. "Why, you?”

  
 “No, he’s… he’s not answering.” You flip through a stack of papers on the table to distract yourself. Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about how this is so much like it was back _there,_ when you prayed every night, never giving up hope to get an answer and never receiving a response.  
  
You’re worried.  
  
He’ll do something stupid again, won’t he? His words from the last time you spoke alone are still ringing in your ears: _“I’m afraid I might kill myself.”_  
If only he was here, so you could pull him close, bury your nose in his hair, tell him everything you couldn’t say back then and make him see. Make it better.

  
But he’s not there. He’s out of your reach.  
  
And it scares you.

* * *

You watch Sam over the rim of your bottle as he goes through the books on the table.

He looks content.   
  
A hunter’s life was never what he wanted in the first place and this whole “Man of Letters” thing is a compromise that allows him to be the geek you always knew he was while keeping on hunting.  
  
You drop your gaze to the beer in your hand. And you? What compromise could there ever be that would allow you to have what you want?  
 Not that you’re actually in a position where you could think about that, because there still is no answer, no rustling of wings, no “Hello Dean.” in that deep, quiet voice you love so much.

There’s just silence.

Deafening silence.  
  
  
And it scares you. 


End file.
